xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire(Teen Titans Go!)
She is a member of the Teen Titans in Teen Titans Go!. History As revealed in the original series, Starfire was Koriand'r, an alien princess from the planet Tamaran who was in line for the throne. When the powerful Gordanians invaded the planet, her devious sister Komand'r (aka Blackfire), wanting the throne for herself, took the opportunity to convince the Gordanians to capture Koriand'r as Tamaran's soon-to-be-queen, in exchange for peace and her place in the throne. Koriand'r went with them convinced it was for the good of her planet, only to discover Komand'r's treachery and the Gordanians' plan to bring her to their Citadel to live out the rest of her days as a tortured slave. Koriand'r then managed to escape during space flight and fled to the nearest planet, Earth. The Gordanians followed in hot pursuit, but were defeated when Koriand'r was defended by four superpowered teenagers. Once she was officially free of the Gordanians, Koriand'r decided to stay on Earth, took the name Starfire (which is what Koriand'r translates to in English), and joined the other heroes in forming the Teen Titans. Starfire reprises her role from the original Teen Titans (Series) as the quirky, compassionate, yet powerful alien of the team. Even though she is often the one to ask the meaning of a word, she is extremely loyal and kindhearted, putting her friends before herself. Her usual mood is extremely friendly, but she will flip into a rampage if a friend/loved one is in danger or betrayed her. She can often cause chaos in a rampage. Physical Looks Starfire dresses in a purple two-piece suit. The top half covers her chest while the bottom section is a miniskirt. She has grey gauntlets, and tall purple boots with stars on the soles and long purple-gray socks underneath. She has pale orange skin, slightly pointed ears, long hot pink hair, tiny pink eyebrows and green eyes with the sclera of her eyes being light green along with large feminine eyelashes. Her hair curls over in bangs right above her eyes, and she has tendrils of hair in the front. As seen in "Dude Relax" and "Laundry Day", she is seen wearing a pale pink bathrobe and towel on her head, which indicates that she enjoys wearing pink when relaxing. Super Powers Starfire's powers derive from her Tamaranean biology. Like Kryptonians (for example, Superman), Tamaraneans are basically solar batteries who convert ultraviolet light into superhuman abilities. The Tamaranean powers are also fueled by emotions. * Superhuman Strength: She was strong enough to break a wall. She is also one of strongest Titans on the team. Able to easily catch the couch that Cyborg threw at her in "Nose Mouth." * Flight: She can fly. In the Original show, she could fly when she had unbridled joy, though, it may not be this way in this show, as she is seen flying more than walking. * Superhuman Speed: Her flight may be faster than light, since she is capable of moving so fast that she can travel through time as seen in "Gorilla." * Superhuman Durability: She is seen on multiple occasions able to take a decent amount of damage that would otherwise completely incapacitate a normal human. For example, she has been crushed in No Power and Be Mine and was very close to fine. * Space Adaption: As seen in "Legendary Sandwich," she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. * Starbolts: She can shoot green starbolts from her hands that creates an explosion. * Starblasts: She shoots lightning-like green energy .As seen in some episodes, the starbolts can create fire. * Eyebeams: She can shoot powerful laser-beams from her eyes. * Starbolt Rain: She summons many starbolts to harm the other Titans in "La Larva de Amor." * Detective Skils: She solved a mystery all by herself in " I See You." * 'Starbomb: '''A large energy ball similar to a starblast, but one that must be charged up and creates a bigger explosion, this is seen in "Mr. Butt". Trivia * Her earth name is an English translation of her Tamaranean name (Koriand'r) with "Kori" meaning "Star" and "and'r" meaning "fire." * All of her powers are derived from her Tamaranean biology, similar to the original series, but different from the comics. This is done by the writers of the original series to censor comic book Starfire's R-rated origin. To keep it simple (and to censor it still), only some of her powers are from her Tamaranean biology in the comics, like her flight and the rest came from experimentation like her starbolts. * Starfire will become very violent when she gets mad, as seen in La Larva de Amor, she brutally attacks the other Titans when they lost Silkie, also when the Sandwich Guardian ruined her hair in Legendary Sandwich. This is the very same when she becomes sad upon losing something precious to her, like Silkie in Missing. * When angered, she swears in Tamaranean (her home planet's language): "glorborger!" in Laundry Day, "clorbag valbernielk!" and "krebble-nebbits!" in Ghost Boy. * Ignorant of what kind of species Silkie is, Starfire refers to him as "the silkie". However, no other Titans have commented on his species. It is worth noting that, in the original series, Silkie was a mutated moth created by Killer Moth. Despite this, Silkie's appearance is that of a large version of a maggot. * In fact, Cyborg mentions Silkie is a maggot in Dreams.This could just be because she has a tendency to put "the" before names. * Her hair is far longer in this show, down to her ankles, compared to her waist-length hair from the original show. This may be an attempt at trying to recreate the original Starfire's image from the comics. * She also appears to be attached to her hairstyle, and will react suddenly if anything happens to it: she gets angry if it's cut or burnt in "Legendary Sandwich", or terrified if it's a different color like in "Nose Mouth." * Starfire frequently cooks chili for the Titans. In "Serious Business", it is revealed that she cooks it in the toilet. * As of Girl's Night Out and Mr. Butt, Starfire has a criminal record. This could be a reference to the original series episode ''Sisters, where she was framed by her evil older sister Blackfire for stealing a necklace off another planet. * In Gorilla, it is shown that Starfire can move so fast that she can break the fabric of time and space. * It is shown in Dog Hand that she has an interest to speak like an Earth teenager. * Starfire is very naive, as shown in Ghostboy as she believed Beast Boy was a ghost. * As seen in Laundry Day, Starfire does not know how to properly sew. However, in Gorilla and Meatball Party, she apparently does know how to knit, and in Starfire the Terrible, she was able to sew (in her own unique way) a villain's costume. * Blackfire (Komand'r) is Starfire's evil sister. It is currently unknown if she has a brother named Wildfire, since there was an original comic of the Teen Titans series (also entitled Teen Titans Go!) about a brother of Starfire named Wildfire (Ryand'r). * Starfire has difficulty lying, as shown in "Ghostboy", "Staff Meeting", and "Starliar". * She learns how to lie successfully in "Starliar", but always winks. * Starfire also has a liking for meatloaf in Super Robin. * In the original show, she had a grayish-violet tongue. in this show, she has a pink one. * Just like in the original series and its comic line, her "puppy-dog look" is very effective in getting what she wants from her friends. * Whenever she is confused or requires advice, like in Girls Night Out or Missing, she looks up to Raven. This role was taken by her looking up to Robin in the original series. * In the original series, Starfire wears a small silver band on her right arm. However, in Teen Titans Go!, she wears it on her left arm. * In I See You, it is revealed by Robin, that she has a strawberry scent. * Of all the other Titans, Starfire is visibly the most affected in seeing Robin's "face" without his mask in "The Mask"; she is seen swooning with a heartfelt expression while the others do not. This may mean what feelings she harbored for Robin before escalated drastically, almost to the level her original series counterpart felt for him. * In Mouth Hole, it is confirmed for the first time that Starfire does have genuine romantic feelings for Robin, despite claims back in Sandwich Thief. It is shown during their time atop Titans Tower when she is teaching him to whistle, and at the end of the episode after Robin battles the HIVE. she also dances with him and tells him to kiss her. * Interestingly, in Robin Backwards, Starfire acts like she has a crush on Nibor. Yet when Robin goes to the Bizarro World, Erifrats also acts like she has a crush on Robin. Screenshots 61-1.PNG 65-1.PNG 63-0.PNG 62-0.PNG UBbhBeE.png 45-2.PNG 46-2.PNG 44-2.PNG 43-2.PNG 42-1.PNG 41-0.PNG 35-1.PNG 37-1.PNG 36-2.PNG 51star.PNG 52star.PNG 58star.PNG 57star.PNG 70star.PNG 72star.PNG 57star1.PNG GirlsDiggingRobin.png 19-1463525578.PNG 17-1463525577.PNG 15-1463525577.PNG 13-1463525577.PNG 2016-06-07 18.09.35.jpg 2016-06-07 18.09.53.jpg 2016-06-07 18.09.19.jpg 2016-06-07 18.08.56.jpg 2016-06-07 18.10.57.jpg 2016-05-30 15.50.54 HDR.jpg 2016-05-30 15.50.54.jpg 2016-05-30 15.49.12.jpg 2016-03-03 11.45.31.jpg 89-1485979170.PNG 88-1485979170.PNG 87-1485979156.PNG 86-1485979156.PNG 85-1485979141.PNG 83-1485979128.PNG 82-1485979128.PNG 81-1485979115.PNG 80-1485979115.PNG 79-1485979102.PNG 78-1485979102.PNG 77-1485979089.PNG 76-1485979089.PNG 75-1485979075.PNG 74-1485979075.PNG 73-1485979062.PNG 72-1485979062.PNG 71-1485979048.PNG 70-1485979048.PNG 69-1485979035.PNG 65-1485979005.PNG 64-1485979005.PNG 63-1485978990.PNG 62-1485978990.PNG 61-1485978978.PNG 60-1485978978.PNG 57-1485978946.PNG 56-1485978844.PNG 20-1488757369.PNG 18-1488757369.PNG 3-1488756614.PNG 2-1488756333.PNG 1evil speels.PNG 1-1488756319.PNG Smile Bones07154.png Smile Bones07131.png Smile Bones07108.png Smile Bones07085.png Smile Bones07062.png Smile Bones07039.png Smile Bones07016.png Smile Bones06993.png Smile Bones06970.png Smile Bones06855.png Smile Bones06832.png Smile Bones06809.png Smile Bones06786.png Smile Bones06763.png Smile Bones06740.png Smile Bones06717.png Smile Bones06487.png Smile Bones06464.png Smile Bones06441.png Smile Bones06303.png Smile Bones06280.png Smile Bones06257.png Smile Bones06234.png Smile Bones05429.png Smile Bones05406.png Smile Bones05038.png Smile Bones05015.png Smile Bones04624.png Smile Bones04601.png Smile Bones04578.png Smile Bones04555.png Smile Bones04532.png Smile Bones04509.png Smile Bones09500.png Smile Bones09477.png Smile Bones09339.png Smile Bones09316.png Smile Bones09293.png Smile Bones09270.png Smile Bones09247.png Smile Bones09224.png Smile Bones09063.png Smile Bones09040.png Smile Bones08465.png Smile Bones08143.png Smile Bones08120.png Smile Bones08097.png Smile Bones08074.png Smile Bones08051.png Smile Bones08028.png Smile Bones07913.png Smile Bones07890.png Smile Bones07568.png Smile Bones07545.png Smile Bones07522.png Smile Bones07499.png Smile Bones07476.png Smile Bones07177.png Starfiresmall 101 (30).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (22).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (20).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (19).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (18).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (17).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (16).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (15).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (13).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (12).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (11).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (10).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (9).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (14).PNG DCyou (142).PNG Starfire39 (11).PNG Starfire39 (10).PNG Starfire39 (9).PNG Starfire39 (8).PNG Starfire39 (7).PNG Starfire39 (6).PNG Starfire39 (5).PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Divas Category:Superheroes Category:Red Head Harem Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Goddess Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Killing Intent Category:Royalty Category:Zombies Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Body Adventure Category:Pure of Heart Category:Astral Projection Category:Cosmic Force Category:Intangibility Category:Animagus Category:Shapeshifters Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Telekinesis Category:Transformation Category:Armor Users Category:Space Adaption Category:Slave Category:Body Alteration Category:Energy Projection Category:Soccer Players Category:Multilingualism Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Bad Liar Category:Pathological Liar Category:Purple Aura Category:Cheaters Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tamaranean Category:Interrogation Category:Luck Category:League of Legs Category:Princess Category:Visions Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Legion of Doom Category:Supervillains Category:Justice League Category:Sidekicks Category:Time Travelers Category:Tattoo Category:Temper Category:Anger Empowerment Category:H.I.V.E. Category:British